


When you wake up feeling old

by sloganeer



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-20
Updated: 2003-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For ljcomm=tww100. Challenge: Wilco song titles.</p>
    </blockquote>





	When you wake up feeling old

**Author's Note:**

> For ljcomm=tww100. Challenge: Wilco song titles.

His last day should be colder than this. The weather wasn't cooperating with the metaphor on his first day, either.

Josh is at the table when Sam walks into the dining room. On his third cup of coffee, Sam guesses.

"How are you feeling this morning, Mr. President?"

"I don't know," he says, taking a seat. "Maybe if I had a copy of my speech to go with my breakfast--"

Josh shakes his head. "Nothing to worry about."

There's a full minute before Josh tries again. "Are you ready, Sam?"

"No. But I know enough to know that doesn't matter."


End file.
